


Withdrawals {Mark Sloan}

by Sunset_Curve



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Seattle Grace Hospital, Surgeons, criminal minds - Freeform, profilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Summary: "So hooked on you I'll probably never get clean and sober"Grey's Anatomyseason 1 -???Criminal Mindsseason 1-???Mark Sloan x OC
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Amelia Shepard & Original Female Character(s), Derek Shepherd & Original Female Character(s), Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy)/Original Female Character(s), Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Cast

**Leighton Meester as Scarlett Reid**

****

**Matthew Gray Gubler as Spencer Reid**

****

**Eric Dane as Mark Sloan**

****

**Patrick Dempsey as Derek Shepard**

****

**Kate Walsh as Addison Montgomery-Shepard**

****

**The Rest of the Grey's Anatomy Cast as Their Respective Characters.**

****

**The Rest of the Criminal Minds Cast as Their Respective Characters.**

****


	2. PART I

****

**┍━━━━━⚕━━━━━┑**

**PART I:**   
**THE CHANGE OF SCENERY.**   
**NEW YORK TO SEATTLE.**

**┕━━━━━⚕━━━━━┙**

**Grey's Anatomy Season 1**   
**&**   
**Criminal Minds Season 1**

****

****

_"I love him so damn much Derek and I had to get out of there or I knew that I'd take him back because of how much I love him. Richard offered me the job as Head of Trauma and it was the perfect escape. I HATE HIM FOR HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM... if that makes sense and I hate her too... but I actually mean that one."_

_"I know Scar, we'll get through this together okay?"_

_"It's what best friends are for right Der? To help each other through whatever crap they got going on?"_

_"That's right Scar and I'm always gonna have your back"_

_"Right back at ya Der"_

_***_

_Inspiration for the title and the quote in the summary is the song Withdrawals by Tyler Farr._

__


	3. Prologue

Scarlett Reid picked up the mail on her way up to the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend Mark.

She had just come off a 36-hour shift and she was not expecting what she was about to find out.

She flipped through the mail as the elevator ascends to her floor she chuckled seeing the letter from Richard at Seattle Grace, the man that mentored her during her internship and residency has been trying to get her to come work for him at Seattle Grace for the past few years Dr. Scarlett Reid is one of the best Trauma Surgeons in the country, She's Triple Board Certified as a Trauma, Cardiothoracic, and Orthopedic Surgeon and has won two Harper Avery awards, so having her at SGH would be some good press for the hospital but she's never had a reason to leave New York so she's always turned the job down but that doesn't mean that Richard gives up on asking her a couple of times a year.

Why would she leave NY when she had everything she needed right there, her loving boyfriend Mark, their shared best friend Derek, Amelia one of Derek's sisters who just so happens to be like a sister to Scar the two clicked almost instantly upon meeting each other, and there is also Derek's wife Addison the two women aren't very close but they get along well enough that Scar would consider the girl a friend but they just aren't that close and not to mention her brother is just a short train ride away down in Washington DC. What more could she need than that?

She tucked the letter from Richard into her bag as she fished out her keys and unlocked the door pushing it open, she was about to call out and let Mark know that she was home when she saw him sitting on the couch his head in his hands, she could tell that something was wrong "Mark?"

She sat her keys down on the counter and her bag onto a barstool seeing the look on his face "Scar, hey" he smiled at her but she could tell that something was off. It wasn't the smile he normally gave her.

"What is it? The look on your face says you have something to say and I have a feeling that I'm not gonna like it"

He sighed looking her in the eyes "I'm sorry Scar"

She sat down on the table in front of him laying her hand on his face "Mark just tell me what happened okay?"

"I am so sorry Scar I just need you to know that, before I say anything else I need you to know that I am so sorry and I never intended for it to happen" she sees the guilt flash through his eyes "I slept with Addie, Scar..."

Her hand fell from its place resting on his cheek "Oh.." was the only thing that came out of her mouth. The thoughts just raced through her head but nothing would come out as she opened her mouth to speak.

He took her silence as an opening to explain the situation "We had the night off you know so Derek, Addison, and I went out for drinks, Derek got called in and we just kept drinking after he left and I don't remember much after we polished off the bottle of Tequila... next thing I clearly remember is waking up and Derek is standing there he looks pissed and then he just turned around and walked out and that was when I realized what happened and I bolted outta there... it's only happened that one time and it won't happen again Scar, I promise it won't"

She sees the completely serious look in his eyes as he said that and she believed that he meant what he was saying that it only happened once and it wouldn't happen again but she shook her head tears welled up in her eyes.

"I believe you Mark... but that doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me, with our best friend's wife... even if it was just the one time it still happened."

"I am so sorry Scar" the guilt of what he had done was written all over his face as he tried to wipe the tear that fell down her face and she slapped his hand away standing up.

"Don't touch me"

He complied with what she said and held his hands up. "Okay,"

The brunette is pacing the floor for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. She blew out a breath "I just came off a 36-hour shift and now I have to deal with this crap... I can't even think straight, I need to breathe is what I need, I need to get out of here and breathe." she looked back at him "I'm leaving Mark and there is nothing that you can say that is gonna change my mind about this."

He stood up from his seat "I love you Scar... don't do this, I know I deserve it but, just don't do it, I promise that it won't happen again, not with Addie, not with anybody, just stay Scar we can work through this, just like we work through everything."

She bit her lip knowing that he meant it but she just can't do this right now, she shakes her head touching his face again out of habit "I believe you, Mark, I do but I just I need space so yes Mark I am leaving and I won't tell you where I'm going either because I know you'll just follow me and I don't want you to follow me"

He sighed before nodding knowing that he couldn't stop her, Scar had made her mind up and there was no talking her out of it once she made her mind up. So she headed into their previously shared bedroom and packed up some of her clothes and essentials into some suitcases and carried them into the living room. She grabbed her keys off the counter and picked up the bag that she carried in.

She stops at the door looking at him "I'll be back by tomorrow to get the rest of my things"

"I'm sorry... Scar, I never wanted to hurt you"

She nodded "I know, Mark, I know but it doesn't change anything, it still happened and I am still leaving, so goodbye Mark, oh and I'll leave my key after I get my stuff tomorrow."

The man nodded taking a few steps towards her, grabbing her chin gently and he kissed her one last time "goodbye Scarlett."

Scar bit the inside of her lip to keep from letting the dam burst as she walked back down to her car, completely fighting the urge to turn around and listen to what he said and stay because she loves him but she knows that she needs space to breathe. Once she was in the safety of her car, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number it rang twice before the line picked up and she didn't even give the other person time to speak "I'll do it, I'll take the job, Richard"

The man that had become, her mentor and like a father figure to her sounded surprised because for the past 4 years he had been trying to get her to come work at Seattle Grace and she always refused "okay, uh when can you be here to sign the paperwork?"

She let out a silent breath "Two days."

"We will see you in two days then Scarlett... What made you change your mind?"

She bit her lip again "I just did Richard... I don't wanna talk about it"

"Okay I will see you in two days then Dr. Reid"

"Thank you, Richard, I'll see you then" then she hung up the phone. After that, she took a deep breath and dialed her brother's number. She told him that she was taking the job in Seattle, she wanted him to know where she would be if he needed her after all he is her baby brother.

After her conversation with Spencer she hung up the phone and it all finally sank that she was really leaving, her life and everything that she knew behind and running away to Seattle but she knew it would be good for her to get away from everything and start fresh, which is why she agreed to take the job finally.

True to her word two days later Scarlett was in Seattle making her way to Seattle Grace to sign all the papers for her to take over as Head Trauma Surgeon.

She smiled at the nurse at the main desk "Hi, can you point me in the direction of Chief Webber's office, please? I have a meeting with him at 2"

She nodded "of course sweetheart, third-floor room 304"

Scarlett smiled at the woman again "thank you" with that she made her way towards the stairs headed to where she was directed. And at 2 o'clock on the dot, Scarlett was sat in front of Richard Webber signing whatever needed her signature and once everything was filled out they both stood up and shook hands "Welcome to Seattle Grace, Dr. Reid, you start tomorrow"

She smiled "thank you for having me Chief, great can't wait to jump right in"

Richard laughed "that's the spirit" Scar gave him another smile before walking out of his office.

On her way to the elevator she ran into someone "Dr. Reid?"

Scar smiled "hello Dr. Burke"

The man smiled at her "The Chief finally pulled you over to our team?"

She nodded at her friend with a laugh "yeah you could say that I start tomorrow and I will officially be the new Head of Trauma of Seattle Grace."

He gave her a nod "Congratulations then Dr. Reid, I have patients to attend to so I'll leave you to it and welcome to the Seattle Grace team." then he walked off leaving Scar to finished her trek to the elevator and then get back to her hotel to get everything ready for her first day at Seattle Grace.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys so a few things to note before we get into this after this Mark won't physically be in the story again until when he comes in during Grey's season 2, he'll be mentioned quite a bit though.
> 
> Next, the affair between Mark and Addison doesn't happen, they only slept together the one time for this to go the way I'm envisioning it in my head. 
> 
> Last thing this is gonna be non manwhore Mark just FYI also so this goes the way I'm envisioning it in my head. That is about it so I hope you guys enjoy the story, the first chapter will be going into Grey's season 1. 


	4. 𝟙.𝟘𝟙 : 𝔸 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝔻𝕒𝕪𝕤 ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

**┍━━━━━** ⚕ **━━━━━** **┑**  
 **ℂ** **𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣** 𝟙 **:**  
 **𝔸** **ℍ** **𝕒𝕣𝕕** **𝔻𝕒𝕪𝕤** **ℕ** **𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥**  
┕━━━━━⚕━━━━━┙

Scarlett was woken up by the sound of her alarm blaring, she cut the alarm off looking at the clock seeing that it was 4:30 AM meaning that she had to get up or she was going to be late on her first day at her new job.

She got up and headed towards the bathroom in her hotel room hearing her phone ring as she walked through the door but she just ignored it for now since she didn't want to be late Scar had a pretty good idea of who it was as well and if she was right she really didn't want to talk to him.

Once Scar had showered and everything she wrapped a towel around her and headed out into her room to get dressed which consisted of a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she's pretty sure she stole from Mark at some point.

She pulled her hair back into a neat high ponytail, grabbing her the things that she'll need for work and her keys and phone and she's out the door by 5:15, which leaves her enough time to get coffee before going to the hospital.

After Scar had her coffee she was on her way to Seattle Grace Hospital, once inside the building she made her way to the attending's lounge to get changed into her scrubs.

As she put her things in one of the lockers she decided to check the missed call from earlier just in case it was something about her brother. She pulled her phone out and hit the missed call log and let out a sigh seeing Mark's name as the last missed call just as she figured.

She silenced her phone and put it in the locker, she slipped on her white coat with her name embroidered on the right front pocket which was given to her the day before after she signed the paperwork stating that she was an employee at the hospital and she slipped the pager into her pocket heading out of the attending's lounge, ready for her first day. 

**》》》》⚕《《《《**

The three interns had just been pointed in the direction of their Resident and their fourth intern had joined them as they made their way towards Dr. Bailey.

Christina stopping dead in her tracks seeing the woman who just walked up to their resident "oh my God"

The other three stop and look at her "what?"

Her eyes are wide in awe of the woman "that's Scarlett Reid"

George gave the Korean woman a look of confusion "who?"

Making her give him a look "Dr. Scarlett Reid, she's won two Harper Avery's and she's the best trauma surgeon in the country and she's triple board-certified, not double board... triple board-certified, in Trauma, Cardio and Ortho... it's an honor to be in her presence."

Scarlett walked up to her friend "Hey Miranda"

The woman turned and looked at her "I heard the chief finally snagged you... didn't quite believe the rumors but looks like they were true."

Scar sighed giving the woman a look "it's a long story... but I just needed a change in scenery so I finally took Richard up on his offer, you're looking at the new Head of Trauma of Seattle Grace"

The woman smiled at her "well congratulations then, I know the chief has been trying to get you here for a while now"

Scar chuckled "yeah pretty sure everyone knows that Miranda but I'll leave you to deal with your interns but I'll talk to you later." Then she walked away from Dr. Bailey, leaving the woman to talk to her new interns.

A little while later her pager went off and she headed in the direction of the new patient that was just admitted the woman smirked at Dr. Burke who had also been paged "I got this one Preston"

He looked at her "want to show off a little on your first day huh?"

She just smirked at him "maybe a little" then she walked into the room "what do we got?"

Bailey looked at her "Katie Bryce, 15 she's having grand mal seizures." Scar is handed the girls chart she looks it over and looked back at Dr. Bailey "Alright here's what we are going to do, we are gonna shotgun her"

Miranda nodded at her then looked at her Interns "That means every test in the book, CT, CBC, chem. seven, a tox screen, Cristina, you're on labs, George, patient workups, Meredith, get Katie for a CT, she's your responsibility now."

Scar walked out of the room leaving the interns to their assigned jobs, thinking _'this is gonna be fun working here'_

She decided that while she had a free minute she'd head to Ortho and see if her favorite Ortho surgeon was in yet. She walked into Ortho a smirk on her face seeing just the Latina that was looking for "Hey Stranger"

The dark-haired girl turned around a smile on her face "Scar?"

The Reid woman smiled back "Hey Callie"

the two hug "Oh my god I heard the rumors but you didn't tell me that you were coming so I didn't believe them but here you are... what happened? You were happy in New York the last time we talked"

Scar sighed "it's a long story Callie, and as for not telling you literally only two people even knew that I was coming to Seattle, Richard, and my brother, I'll explain everything to you later okay?"

The Latina nodded at her "Alright, drinks after we get off?"

Scar nodded "You got it Callie'' so the two caught up for a bit before Callie and Scar both got paged, Callie headed where she was supposed to go and Scar headed to meet with the Chief as the page said to.

Once she got to his office, knocked on the door "You wanted to see me Chief?"

He nodded "just for a moment, you are gonna be sharing your seizure patient with Dr. Shepard"

Scar nodded "wait Derek's in Seattle too? You got us both and you didn't tell me about it? Well then looks like I have a best friend to surprise then... is that all Chief?" The man nodded at her and dismissed her.

Scar walked out a smirk on her face again as she set out to find Derek who probably didn't know she was in Seattle as well. 

**》》》》⚕《《《《**

It took Scar about 10 minutes to locate Derek Shepard, she walked into the room that he was in a smile slipping on her face "Well, well, well.... if I didn't know any better I'd say you were following me Der"

He whirled around looking at the brunette "Scar? what are you doing here?"

She gave him a look crossing her arms across her chest "I could ask you the same question but I think we both know the answer to it" he nodded knowing that she was right they both knew why the other had left New York.

"How'd you find out?"

Scar let out a sigh "He told me when I got home from work that night... I could tell that something was wrong as soon as I walked into the apartment but that wasn't what I was expecting, he came right out and told me what happened and I left... Anyway I came to tell you that we get to work together today, our patient is 15-year-old Katie Bryce, she's been having grand mal seizures, and we have yet to determine the cause of them"

He nodded at her "Alright"

Then Scar sees Derek kinda do a double-take and she turns to see what he was looking at and raises an eyebrow seeing Meredith almost running away. A smirk slips onto her face "So Der what was that about?"

He sighed giving his best friend a look "I slept with her last night"

Scar is giving him a teasing look "Ohhh Der she's an intern, you're her boss and not to mention that you and HER are still married, this is gonna get messy... I can already tell and I am here for the drama"

He gave her a look "Thanks for that Scar, really, nice vote of confidence there"

She grinned at him "Anytime Der, anytime.... I am going to leave you to talk to your little one night stand now" then she walked out of the room... _'ohhh this is gonna get very messy and I am so here for it.'_

Scarlett decided to get some sleep in one of the On-call rooms as she didn't have anything urgent to be doing at the moment. She had managed to catch about two hours before her pager went off, waking her up, she threw her white coat back on and ran outta the room heading towards Katie's room as that is where she was being told to go.

Derek and Scar get there at the same time, with Scar looking around "What the hell happened?"

So Meredith starts trying to explain what happened to the two Doctors on the case. "She had a seizure, and -"

Only to be cut off by Derek "A seizure?"

"Her heart stopped." the intern finished what she was going to say before she got cut off.

Scarlett gave her a look but she doesn't raise her voice at the girl "You were supposed to be monitoring her to make sure that this wouldn't happen."

Meredith sighed looking at Scarlett " I checked on her and she -" but she didn't get to finish her sentence as she was cut off by Derek snapping at her.

"I got it. Just - just - go" the girl turned and walked out of the room. "Someone give me her chart, please?"

Scarlett grabbed Katie's chart reading it over before she handed it to Derek, "You know you didn't have to yell at the girl, it is her first day and Katie is fine, they restarted her heart and it's okay"

A few hours later, Scarlett and Derek, had several more tests run on Katie and they still don't have an answer as to what is causing her seizures, they just walked up to the girls parents, to talk to them.

Katie's father is looking at Derek "You said it was a seizure disorder. Now you're saying it isn't?"

"I'm saying that I don't know," he tells the man.

Mrs. Bryce looked at him "Well, what do you think it could be?"

Scarlett gave the family a sympathetic smile knowing that this isn't easy for them "We don't know yet Mrs. Bryce"

Katie's father is frustrated "When will you know?"

"I don't have an answer for you," Derek tells the man.

Scar comes in trying to make them feel at least a little bit better "But for now, Katie is stable"

Mr. Bryce glared at the two doctors "wait one damn minute. We came here because this hospital is supposed to be the best in Washington. That's my kid in there. My kid. And you two have the audacity to stand here and tell me I don't know?"

" Mr. Bryce, -" Derek starts but the man cuts him off.

"No, I want someone else. A doctor who knows what they're doing. You get me someone else. Someone better than you. Better than both of you."

"Mr. Bryce, I assure you that I am working hard on Katie's case."

He gave Derek a look "No, you're not. If you were, you'd be able to give me some answers." Derek walked off leaving Scarlett alone with Katie's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bryce, I assure you that there is no one better that you want on your daughter's case than Dr. Shepard, he is the best neurosurgeon that this hospital could have gotten and if there is something in your daughter's brain causing her seizures Dr. Shepard will find it, these things take time and I know that you're frustrated and you want answers, but we cannot give you the answers until we have them ourselves, we are doing everything that we can to help your daughter." Then she walked away from the couple.

Derek smiled at her hearing what she had said: "Thanks Scar, even though you didn't have to do that, I have dealt with frustrated parents before."

Scar shrugged "yeah well what I said is true, you are the best... Being your best friend, I may be a little biased on that but my point stands: we will figure out what's wrong with Katie and then we can tell them what's wrong with their daughter."

He nodded at her "Let's do something different, something that usually we don't do, let's ask the interns for help, figuring out what is causing Katie's seizures"

Scar smirked at him "that's a good idea... let's do it"

The two walked into the conference room where all the interns were waiting to see what was going on. Scarlett had a coffee cup in her hands as she smiled at the interns "Good Morning."

Derek shook his head at her slightly. She always had been a morning person, he had to but Scarlett was even more of a morning person than he was. "Dr. Reid and I are going to do something pretty rare for a surgeon"

Scar nodded "Exactly like Dr. Shepard said this is rare for a surgeon but we are asking interns for help on this case that we have."

"We've got this kid, Katie Bryce. Right now, she's a mystery. She doesn't respond to her meds. Labs are clean, scans are pure, but she's having seizures. Grand mal seizures with no visible cause. She's a ticking clock. She's going to die if we don't make a diagnosis. Which is where you come in."

Scar gives the interns a smile continuing where Derek left off "We can't do it alone. We need your extra minds, extra eyes, we need you to play detective, we need you to find out why Katie is having seizures. I know you're tired, you're busy, you've got more work than you could possibly handle. We understand."

Derek picks up again from what Scar was saying "So, I'm going to give you an incentive. Whoever finds the answer rides with me. Katie needs surgery. You get to do what no interns get to do. Scrub in to assist on an advanced procedure. Dr. Bailey's going to hand you Katie's chart. The clock is ticking fast, people. If we're going to save Katie's life, we have to do it soon." All interns grab copies of her chart.

Derek and Scar walk out of the room leaving the interns to their work. 

**》》》》⚕《《《《**

The two had just stepped into the elevator when Cristina and Meredith ran up "Dr. Reid, Dr. Shepard! Just one moment, um, uh, Katie competes in beauty pageants -"

"I know that, but we have to save her life anyway."

Scar snorted slightly, giving the Korean woman a look "What is your point, Dr. Yang?"

"Okay, she has no headaches, no neck pain, her CT's clean, there's no medical proof of an aneurysm -"

Derek cut her off "Right."

Cristina continued " but what if she has an aneurysm anyway?"

Scar keeps her mouth shut. It's a one in a million chance but she's also not a neurosurgeon so she doesn't say anything letting Derek talk to them about this for now. "There are no indicators."

"Ah, but she twisted her ankle, a few weeks ago when she was practicing for the pageant -" Derek cut her off again.

"Look, I appreciate you're trying to help, but -" A doctor in the elevator with them cut Derek off "This is not helping!"

Scar gave him a look smacking his arm "stop cutting her off, let them speak." then she looks at the other doctor "we are trying to save a girl's life so shush" the Scar turned back to Meredith and Cristina.

Meredith continued from what Cristina had said "She fell. When she twisted her ankle, she fell."

Cristina nodded "It was no big deal, not even a bump on the head, you know she got right back up, iced her ankle, and everything was fine, it was a fall so minor her doctor didn't even think to mention it when I was taking her history, but she did fall."

Derek gave the two interns a look "Well, you know the chances that a minor fall could burst an aneurysm, one in a million! Literally." the doors close.

Scar gives him a look "Katie could be the one in a million in this case Der"

He nodded at her "Yeah" then the elevator doors opened again and Derek and Scarlett stepped out of the elevator. Meredith and Cristina turn back around hearing the elevator doors open again.

"Let's go." Derek and Scarlett say at the same time.

Cristina looks between the two of them "Where?"

Scar gives her a grin "To find out if Katie's our one in a million."

Derek nodded agreeing with Scarlett "exactly as Dr. Reid said, let's see if Katie is one in a million." the four of them are in the room looking at a scan.

Scar has a grin on her face "Would you look at that"

"I'll be damned."

The tech that is operating the machine pointed to the screen "There it is"

Scar smiled at Derek knowing that he could fix it knowing what was wrong with Katie. Derek looked at the two interns "It's minor, but it's there. It's a subarachnoid hemorrhage. She's bleeding into her brain." they are walking down the hallway now "She could've gone her entire life without it ever being a problem. One tap in the right spot -"

Cristina nodded adding to what he said: "And it exploded."

"Exactly. Now I can fix it. You two did great work. Love to stay and kiss your asses, but I gotta tell Katie's parents she's having surgery." Derek walked up to the desk asking the nurse for Katie's chart "Katie Bryce's chart, please."

She nodded handing it to him "Here you go."

Cristina looked at Derek "Oh, and Dr. Shepherd, you said that you'd pick someone to scrub in if we helped."

The man nodded "Oh, yes, right. Um, I'm sorry I can't take you both, it's going to be a full house. Meredith, I'll see you in OR." They stand there for a moment or two. Cristina looks at Meredith, who's flustered. Scar has a smirk on her face already having been told of Derek sleeping with the girl. "Good. Thank you." Derek nodded at them before walking off.

Scar laughed "Oh this is gonna get messy" the two interns looked at her and she shrugged "oh don't mind me over here, I'm just thinking out loud" then Cristina stormed off pissed off.

Meredith looked at the attending "You know?"

Scarlett smirked at her "Yep Derek told me earlier, Derek is one of my best friends and tells me pretty much everything and vice versa. and I'll tell you what I told him when he told me.. At some point this will get messy, might not be now but it will happen, you work together, he's your boss but I am not going to tell you, not to do it again that is your business and I am not going to get in your business but dating coworkers always gets messy, that is all I'm gonna say on it." then Scar walked off leaving the girl to her own devices.

Scar had just clocked out her first shift at Seattle Grace was done and she had just changed out of her scrubs and back into her normal clothes, she met Callie out front of the hospital the two, headed to Joe's across the street.

Callie looked at her friend "Okay so what happened?" Scar threw back two shots before she even made an attempt to answer.

"Mark cheated on me and I had to get out of New York because my dumbass would have forgiven him for it because of how much I love his stupid ass... He was straight out and honest about what happened and I know he didn't mean to do it but it still happened and the look he was giving me when he told me what happened, I knew that he was being sincere in what he was saying but I just needed to distance myself from the situation, before I did the stupid thing and took him back after I told him I was leaving, so I took Richard up on his job offer and moved to Seattle."

Callie gives her a look "Damn Scar, that honestly was not what I was expecting but just damn, the couple of times I met him when I was visiting I never would have thought he'd cheat on you like he always looked at you like you were the sun or something cliche like that.

Scarlett laughed throwing back her third and final shot, she didn't need to drink too much and end up hungover the next day "yeah well from what he told me it kinda just happened wasn't planned or anything and there was a whole bottle of Tequila involved and he swore it wouldn't happen again and pretty much begged me not to leave but I left anyway."

Callie sighed seeing the look in Scar's eye "Do you believe him about it not happening again?"

She sighed giving looking at Callie "I could always read him just by his eyes and the look in his eyes was sincere so yeah I believe that it wouldn't have happened again but I still just needed to get away, I needed space to breathe, the clear my head, think about everything and here I am."

The two talked for a little bit longer before they headed out having an early day the next day for work. Scar decided to walk back to her hotel since she had a few shots and didn't want to risk driving home.

Once she got back to her room she showered and got ready for bed, she internally fought with herself about listening to the voicemail that was left for her that morning and in the end she caved and listened to what it said, she sighed plugging her phone into the charger. She missed him but she knew that this was for the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter one finally, I know it's been like a week but I finally got it out. Just so you know Scar's person is either gonna be Derek or Callie, but most likely Derek lol. Anyway hope you guys like it and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a disclaimer here I do not in any way shape or form own Grey's Anatomy or Criminal Minds all right go to their rightful owners, I only own Scarlett and her storyline.


End file.
